TDI Kriss Super Vector
|type = SMG |price = $1700 (Single) $2000 (Dual) |origin = |damage = 17 20 (Dual) |accuracy = 79% 78% (Dual) |recoil = 14% |magazine = *30 / 100 (Single) *50 / 100 (Dual) |fire = Automatic |ammotype = |rateoffire = 91% 92% (Dual) |weightloaded = 2% 7% (Dual) |used = |reloadtime = 3.5 seconds |addon = |designer = Transformational Defense Industries |system = kriss |knockback = 7% 8% (Dual) |spraypattern = Upward |zombiez = 30 |stun = 85% 76% (Dual) |variant = |altername = Kriss Super V |source = Mileage Auction |gradeA = |gradeB = |gradeC = |damageB = 21 (A) 20 (B) 23 (Dual) 91 (Dual H) |damageC = 21 (A) 20 (B) 23 (Dual) 163 (Dual H) }}TDI Kriss Super Vector is a cash point submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview TDI Vector or Kriss Super V is an American submachine gun fed with 30 rounds of .45 ACP. It boasts excellent accuracy even in continuous fire, making it reliable in various situation. It also comes with an attachable Silencer. Kriss Super V can be upgraded to Dual Kriss through a limited time upgrading event. Advantages *Cheap price ($1700) *Attachable silencer *High damage for a submachine gun *Low recoil *Light weight Disadvantages *Shares the same ammunition with .45 ACP pistols *Low damage with silencer installed *Long reload time for a submachine gun *Low accuracy in long range *Unusable EO-Tech optic Release Date *Japan: 8 June 2010. *Singapore/Malaysia: 1 March 2011. *Indonesia: 28 March 2012. *Turkey: 6 November 2013. *CSN:Z: 27 November 2014. *Vietnam: 26 March 2015. Users Counter-Terrorist: * : Seen wielded by Lucia. *Gerard: Seen wielded by Gerrard in some promotion posters. Tips Tactics *Aim for the gut, as it can kill an enemy with less than 5 bullets. Counters *Since it has moderate recoil and damage, the player is recommended to strike the user in groups or use stronger weapons to kill the user in no time. Comparison to UMP45 ; Positive *Higher rate of fire (+1%) *More accurate (+2%) *Higher magazine size (+5) *Can attach silencer *Can be upgraded ; Neutral *Same price ($1700) *Same ammo type (.45 ACP) ; Negative *Lower damage (-1) *Higher recoil (+5%) *Heavier (+2%) *Longer reload time (+0.2 seconds) Variants Dual Kriss= ; Overview Dual Kriss is the limited dual-wielded edition of Kriss Super V. It can be obtained from 'Kriss Upgrade Event' only. It has higher magazine size, firepower, accuracy and rate of fire than the original one. However, it costs more, and is heavier. The silencer cannot be applied. ; Tips ; Comparison to Single Kriss :Positive *Higher damage (+1) *Higher fire rate (+2%) *Higher clip size (+20) :Neutral *Same recoil (14%) :Negative *More expensive (+$300) *Less accurate (-1%) *Heavier (+5%) *Cannot attach silencer |-| Dual Kriss Custom= The Dual Kriss Custom is a special modification of Kriss Super V, fed with 70 rounds of 7.62 NATO (35 rounds for each gun), Holographic Sights and fitted with a muzzle brake. It has 1x zoom as the secondary mode. This weapon is only obtainable randomly by Hero/Heroine in Zombie 3: Hero. Moreover, it cannot be dropped by the player nor the Deimos's shock ability. |-| VULCANUS-3= A submachine gun developed by Aegis Institute based on the Kriss Super V and fed with 45 rounds of .45 ACP. It is equipped with Vulcanus Parts System that allows the gun to expand up to 4 muzzles, after firing a certain number of rounds. The extra muzzles will retract if the user stops shooting. Gallery Kriss Super V= File:Kriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Kriss_reload2.png|Ditto, reload File:Kriss_models.jpg|World model kriss shopmodel.png|Shop model File:Kriss_playermodel.jpg|Gerard wielding a Kriss Kriss.gif|Store preview krisskp.png|South Korea poster File:Kriss_resale_maverick_crowbar_k1a_korea_poster.png|Ditto, resale Kriss_taiwan_poster_upgrade.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Ditto, resale Kriss_265x414.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster KrissVposter.jpg|Ditto, resale File:Kriss_infinitysr_camouflage2_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1459118_620767504635482_105385059_n.jpg|Turkey poster File:Kriss_at_oilrig.jpg|In-game screenshot Snapshot 20131012 1543570.jpg|Obtained from Code Box Snapshot_20121219_1016250.jpg|Manufactured via Crafting kriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon |-| Dual Kriss= File:Dualkriss_viewmodel.png|View model File:Y19s4dualkriss_viewmodel.png|Ditto, Halloween variant 0000429163.JPG|World model File:Dualkriss_worldmodel.png|Ditto, noted the silencers attached File:Gerrard_dual_kriss.jpg|Gerard with Dual Kriss dualkriss.gif|Store preview dkrisskp.png|South Korea poster Kriss_taiwan_poster_resale.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong resale poster dualkrisscp.jpg|China poster Dualkriss poster sgp.png|Singapore/Malaysia poster 1340608082_incso_20120618_bannercsoupdate_megaxus.jpg|Indonesia poster File:Dualkriss_poster_th.jpg|Thailand poster 1459118 620767504635482 105385059 n.jpg|Turkey poster File:Dktb.jpg|Vietnam poster Cs italy 20120224 0614070.jpg|In-game screenshot Obtained Message.png|Dual Kriss obtained message dualkriss hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Firing sound Drawing sound Reloading sound Applying silencer Trivia *Both Kriss variants have unusable EO-Tech holographic sights. *The world model for the akimbo variant shows that it has silencers applied, this might be an oversight by the modelers. *Dual Kriss is the second dual-wielded submachine gun in Counter-Strike Online. The first one is Dual MP7A1. *This weapon can be loaded with either 25 or 30 bullets, however, the Dual Kriss is loaded with 25 bullets for each. **Both variants apparently use the 13-round Glock 21 magazines, yet they somehow hold 25 or 30 rounds. *In Taiwan/Hong Kong server, despite the poster said Kriss Super V needs 2000 points to be upgraded into Dual Kriss it only needs 500 points to be upgraded, similar to Master Combat Knife upgrade event. *Unlike SKULL-3 and Dual MP7A1s, Dual Kriss is the only dual-wielded sub-machine gun that is not thrown away during its reload animation. External links *TDI Kriss Super Vector at Wikipedia. Category:Sub machine gun Category:.45 user Category:Transformational Defense Industries Category:American weapons Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with detachable suppressors Category:Weapons with holographic sights Category:Weapons with unusable scopes Category:Experimental weapons Category:Light weapon Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with upgrade variants Category:Weapons with secondary fire functions Category:Weapons Category:Akimbo firearms